Body Parts
by terrified
Summary: A (fluffy) one-shot. Molly decides Sherlock's lifestyle habits need a few new upgrades, leading to a delightful Saturday for them both. [Some suggestive flirtation]


_**A/N: **I woke up with this scene in my head and so I had to quickly write it out. Now that it's out of the way I can focus on The Admirer and also my queue of prompts. This isn't the best title, I'll admit. However, I want this scene to happen so much it's kind of starting to hurt inside…_

_So, I give you a little Monday morning fluff (well, it's Monday morning where I'm from)__, because I love you all. x_

* * *

**Body Parts**

It was not unusual for Molly to be up earlier than Sherlock. He often worked late into the night and would only let himself rest at dawn. Contrary to popular belief, the man _did_ need sleep and he often did so by sleeping through the morning.

Molly headed to the kitchen to make herself a light breakfast this warm, Saturday morning. She was looking for some eggs and if she was lucky, she might chance upon milk as well. The coffee was already on and it was filling the air with its lovely aroma.

"Let's see if we can find some food here for a change," she said to herself as she opened the fridge.

"Fingers…Mr Chatsworth's eyeballs…ah, the triplets' kidneys are here too…" Molly rattled off as she began removing ziplock bag after ziplock bag, jar after jar of random body parts. There were also ears where the eggs should have been and an entire liver in the chiller, next to a tupperware of some _actual_leftover food.

Molly sighed to herself.

"This simply will not do," she said quietly. Molly headed back to their room, smiled briefly at the sleeping figure of Sherlock Holmes and quickly got changed out of her pyjamas. Popping her coat on, she quietly exited the flat.

* * *

When Sherlock woke, he sauntered lazily out of his room to find Molly eating the salad she made for lunch while casually scrolling through articles on her laptop.

"Morning," he mumbled, walking over to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Good afternoon," she replied, beaming up at him. "Hope you slept well. Any leads last night?"  
"Long story," he said, sinking down into his armchair as he rubbed his temples, "But we found the murder weapon."  
"That's good to hear," she said, getting up to wash her dish in the kitchen sink.

Sherlock's eyes followed Molly's figure into the kitchen, when he noticed something new in the kitchen.

"Is that a second fridge?" he asked, getting up sharply from his seat.  
"Mmhmm," she answered as she soaked her dish.  
"When did it get—, why do we have a new fridge?" he asked, walking up to it and standing in front of it.

It was a massive beast and stood just about as tall as Sherlock was. It made the original fridge look like a toy one.

"Why don't you have a look inside?" said Molly with a smile.

Sherlock reached for its shiny chrome handle and pulled its heavy door open. He was not often taken by surprise but the contents of the fridge caused the detective to let out a gasp.

"You really shouldn't mix food with your experiments, Sherlock," Molly began as she moved to stand beside him.

"I got us a new fridge just purely for the body parts. So now all the limbs can go into the vegetable compartment here and I think this portion of the chiller is ideal for glands and things." she said, explaining her reorganisation of the new fridge. "I've also transferred the liver and kidneys down to this side of the—…"

Before Molly could finish, Sherlock swept her into his arms and kissed her fervently on both cheeks before planting a long and feverish kiss on her lips.

"You've just made this day impossibly delightful." he murmured into her ear, "I don't think it gets any better than this."  
"Well, actually, it can," she said, freeing herself from his hold, "As this is a new fridge, I thought it'd be nice to christen it with a few new things and so I popped into Bart's and got you a few new brains. There was a nice intake of fresh bodies this morning."

Sherlock's let out a delighted laugh as he swept the love of his life into his arms once more, kissing her all over once again.

"Molly Hooper," he said, his voice laced with mischief, "There's really only one body I care for right now…"  
"Oh?" she answered, her knowing eyes locked with his shining ones.  
"Would you like me to show you?" he whispered, kissing her delicately along her jawline.  
"Do, please." she answered, smiling at him.

Sherlock reached to pick her up and continued to kiss her as he returned them to their bedroom and shut the door.

It was going to be a delightful Saturday.

**End**


End file.
